


Family

by Coldlady4



Series: The tales  of us [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, femaleEivor, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: Estrid is a variation of Astrid which also means  beautiful goddess
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Series: The tales  of us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Family

Eivor jumped off her horse with her axe drawn,the village was burnt beyond recognition . Two man stood with their swords Soaked in blood . “well if it isn’t wolf kissed bird” said one of the two men in a Mocking tone 

Eivor disarmed the first man by cutting off his right arm and cut off his legs .

At that moment the second man throw a dagger at her it Missed her head by an Inch Eivor ran towards it and picked it up and throw it at him Plunging it into his eye .

Eivor took a deep breath She stood for a second and walked around the village.she stop when she thought she heard a gent sound.she shook her head and moved on but stopped again by the sound.when she heard it again . She started searching as the noise grew louder she ran towards the noise.she came to a Brush and besides those brushes lied a dead bodies of a woman and a man she had been stabbed in her stomach and he had his throat sliced open .

They most of seen the bandits coming and hid their baby quickly.

The babe had a around face with red hair like Cooper on top of her head. She couldn’t be less than a winters old 

She picked up the babe. The babe was wrapped up warm and Tightly . She looked at the babe over in case she had a injury luckily the babe had no injuries.

Eivor carefully mounted her horse while cradling the babe close to her chest.she slowly made her way back towards her settlement.  
Arriving at the stable she slowly and steadily dismounted from her horse. Letting it rom about .

As she walked away from the the stables she felt curious eyes watching her as She walked calmly towards the hall . As she entered the hall it felt smaller but airy then it was A familiar smells great her those of roasted meat and ale but it was also the earthy lavender smell of her love that warmed her heart the most as she walks towards Ravdvi’s space.

Having heard the foot steps coming towards her space .  
Randvi glanced up from her maps to see  
Eivor and what looked to be a babe that looked so tiny in Snuggled against Eivor’s chest . 

“What happened, who’s babe is that in your arms ?”Randvi asked frowning confused.

“I was making my way back from London when I came across a smoke redden village . I want to find out the Course of it and I found two bandits in the village they killed all the people all but her . I found her parents not that far away.Eivor explained 

“That is most unfortunate, do you plan to  
place her in the care of the monk’s ”  
Randvi asked the expectation on her face softening seeing Eivor with a babe was odd yet she looked gentle. 

“ Why can't she be our child? We could adopt her , I had time to think whilst riding here Eivor replied 

Randvi Looked Eivor in her eyes and then she looked at the babe content in Eivor’s arms.  
She gently ran her finger over the babe’s cheek. “She is not a Dane nor Nors by blood but blood doesn’t make you one of us love and a thrust of life dose and she will learn to be one of us in time.” Eivor handed the babe over to randvi Gently “Have you thought of a name for her?” 

“Aye estrid “

The babe girl cooed whilst moving her little arms about .

“I think she agrees “ Eivor said smiling boldly 

“Then it is decided, we should make an announcement ” Randvi said adjusting Estrid in her arms.

Eivor Nodded her head Solemnly in agreement. “I’ll go ahead and ring the bell”  
There was a few moments of comfortable silence as one by one the people of raven shop Gathered in the hall .

“Let us raise a toast to the Raven’s clan newest member, Estrid daughter of Eivor wolf kissed and Randvi” said Eivor with a cup of ale in hand .Soon anyone was merely dancing and feasting away as night began to fall over the settlement.

**Author's Note:**

> Estrid is a variation of Astrid which also means beautiful goddess


End file.
